This invention relates to novel security apparatus for controlling user access to electronic devices contained therein and, in particular, to apparatus limiting access by providing control of the power supply coupling network so as to prevent unauthorized activation and use of electronic data storage devices.
The ever-increasing reliance on computers to store and analyze masses of data has generated a present need for structures which limit access to the stored data with which the computer performs its functions. In the past, large computers have relied on central memory with both of these installations being characteristically bulky. At present, the desk-top computer possesses capabilities previously only available from large central computers. Consequently, the local memory storage device has to handle a correspondingly larger amount of data and plays a greater role in a linked computer network. The decentralization of the data storage has created further need for data security since the possibility of unauthorized access to the data is increased. In addition, the networking of a multiplicity of computers has given additional impetus to the use of increased capacity local storage since the data link capability between central storage and remote computers serves as a limiting factor in many cases. The resultant editing and processing of data locally at the remote work station with only the final product then being sent to the central location over the data link have made the expanded local storage devices and the data bases contained therein more important parts of the networked system.
The assembly of a data base is a time consuming task and results in the creation of a valuable asset. Frequently, the information comprising the data base includes proprietary or sensitive information which is to be prevented from dissemination to competitors or persons within the organization not having a need to know. Further, the basis for protection of trade secrets requires owners of proprietary information to take steps to maintain the stored information confidential and thus control access to data storage devices.
Since the storage capabilities of recording media have dramatically increased in the recent past, a substantial data base can be included in a portable electronic device. These components are peripheral to the mainframe of the computer and are generally referred to as disk drives. The disk drive can be receptive of removable, flexible disks of the type commonly utilized with the home or micro computer or, alternatively, can be the Winchester disk drive type, wherein the storage medium is not removed from the electronic component.
While the family of Winchester disk drives includes a wide range of data storage capabilities, it is not uncommon to find that a single storage device has the capability of storing well in excess of 100 MB. As a result, an extremely valuable asset in a form of the stored data base is contained in a relatively compact disk drive which is well within the transport capability of the average person. As a result, security considerations have resulted in creating a demand for the provision of structural means which control access to the disk drives containing the data bases.
In the past, it has not been uncommon for each user of a data base to be assigned his own disk drive and to be responsible for the physical item. The user then carries this disk drive with him wherever he goes. At the conclusion of his work task, the user returns the disk drive to a secure environment, for example, a central vault. Thus, security is dependent on the user adhering to a set of conditions which can be awkward to follow especially in situations wherein the user is leaving his workplace for only a brief period and a trip to the secure storage vault may well take longer than the break in the work schedule. In addition, the high density storage capability of the Winchester disk drive requires sensitive read-heads which are not designed to withstand significant shock. Thus, minimizing movement of the disk drive has been found to improve long-term reliability and operational lifetime of the disk storage device.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to the provision of a secure storage device for a disk drive which enables the drive to be both stored at the worksite in a disabled condition or accessed by a qualified user so that the need for transport of the drive during a normal work day is essentially eliminated. Further, the secure storage device can be located proximate to the user workplace so that remote activation and accompanying circuitry is not needed. Also, the invention is directed to security apparatus which controls the power supply circuitry as a means of preventing unauthorized access to the data stored within.